


Solo, contigo

by nxmorefear



Series: Agujero en el planeta [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Advent Children - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zack Lives, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cloud & Zack backstory - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Not Crisis Core Compliant, POV Cloud, POV Zack, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos que casi asolaron el planeta, Cloud ha perdido el rumbo de su propia vida. A pesar de que Edge es su nuevo  objetivo, la sombra del pasado aún le persigue. Zack y Tifa buscarán la manera de ayudarle, no obstante Shinra, que se creía erradicado, vuelve a escena con nuevos propósitos.





	Solo, contigo

Los sonoros pasos de sus botas marcaban el ritmo de su ascensión al altar. La altura de los pilares que rodeaban a Aerith se elevaban con mayor perpendicularidad, hacia la intensa luz lunar que penetraba en la densa bóveda acuática. Cloud alcanzó la cima con premura, su pecho hinchándose por la falta de aire, su corazón martilleándole por el doloroso final que se avecinaba. Observó a Aerith arrodillada en el centro de la plataforma, orando a Sagrado con un suave y penetrante murmuro. Él, mientras tanto, la contemplaba con culpa, pero ya no volvería a dejar que ocurrieran los mismos acontecimientos. De sus labios sólo escapó un débil aliento que pretendía llamar la atención de ella y, como si activara una fuerza desconocida, el acercamiento se detuvo. Extremidades paralizadas, a punto de tomar control su peor pesadilla.

Con un lento y metódico movimiento, Cloud perdió el rumbo, pero no ciego a las pretensiones del pasado. Acortó distancias con Aerith, ajena a todo su alrededor, y con un fugaz y firme agarre, se abalanzó sobre su menudo cuerpo. A horcajadas sobre ella, sus fuertes manos se aferraron alrededor del frágil cuello y apretó con un odio que no era suyo. Los ojos esmeralda de Aerith lo contemplaron con terror, sus pálidas y frías manos intentando salvar su propia vida lentamente. Éstas perdieron su fuerza y cayeron ante el primer chasquido que sufrió su cuello. Su mirada inerte despertó a Cloud del trance, o más bien lo liberó de las cuerdas del titiritero. ¿Lo había vuelto a hacer...? Su rostro se desencajó conforme procesaba lo que había hecho, lo que había dejado que ocurriera. Sus temblorosas manos se separaron de su cuello y, aterrorizado por no haber sido el único espectador, alzó la mirada con lentitud, para encontrar la presencia de sus amigos: Tifa, Zack, Barret... Sus expresiones de odio se le clavaron en el pecho como agujas y de su garganta salió el primer sollozo.

Sus errores eran imposibles de reparar, también el conseguir un verdadero perdón de aquellos a quien quería. Su llanto se intensificó y un grito de dolor emergió de su garganta hasta lastimarla. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Aerith, lo abrazó, lo acercó tanto como pudo, como si su arrepentimiento pudiese traerla de vuelta. Todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro, silencioso, vacío, hasta que una voz familiar rompió aquel espacio:

—Buen chico...

Trémulo, Cloud levantó la cabeza del pecho de Aerith para encontrarse con la solemne y oscura figura de Sephiroth. Su cabello plateado resaltaba con el vacío oscuro de fondo, su sonrisa de orgullo y victoria le recordaba que estaba a su completa merced.

Entre sus dedos, poco a poco, el peso y la consistencia del cuerpo de Aerith comenzó a deshacerse, derramarse. Cloud agachó la cabeza para contemplarla desvanecerse hasta convertirse en agua. De pronto sintió hundirse en un denso mar negro del que no pudo huir. El pánico le hizo presa cuando la oscuridad lo tragó por completo. Su desesperada voz llamó a Tifa, luego a Zack, sin obtener respuesta, no obstante, su cuerpo pareció detenerse en otro remanso de oscuridad. Un momento de tregua breve no dio lugar, pues en aquel fondo de abismo, Aerith permanecía de pie, en esa ocasión casi como la última vez que la abandonó. Suspendida sobre sus pies débiles, pálida como un cadáver, le observaba con las cuencas vacías y el abdomen perforado, sangrando. Un hilo de voz brotó de sus labios muertos, acusándolo:

—¿Por qué... dejaste que ocurriera?

Cloud ahogó la respiración, sus ojos perdidos y llenos de lágrimas de desesperación. Pronto se llevó las manos a la cabeza con fuerza.

—No... No fui... yo... —intentó convencerse de algo que no estaba seguro.

—No hiciste nada para evitarlo —contestó ella con rencor.

Y sólo escuchar aquéllo proviniendo de ella, Cloud terminó derrumbado. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo sin más fuerzas para sostenerse. Tenía razón, tenía razón. Si tan sólo hubiera intentado resistirse, quizás ella...

—Lo siento... —suplicó su perdón con la voz rota; no había otra cosa que más deseara—. Lo siento tanto...

—Por eso todos te odiamos —continuó ella, sin compasión—. Siempre nos haces daño.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza de forma errática, como si negarlo conseguiría demostrar que sus intenciones siempre fueron buenas. De sus labios a punto estuvo de salir otro destrozado ruego, pero hubo algo que lo paralizó. Unas manos se posaron sobre las suyas e intentaban alejarlas de su cabeza. Algo le dijo que no debía mirar, no quería mirar. Estaba temblando, sólo murmurando disculpa tras disculpa, en una especie de mantra infinito.

—¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez tu verdadera naturaleza?

De nuevo la voz de Sephiroth, detrás de su oído. Aquéllo le hizo detener las súplicas, su mirada de terror volviendo al frente, al espacio vacío.

—Fluyo dentro de ti. Por eso te odian tanto —le explicó con un tono paternalista—, porque temen que algún día te conviertas en mí. Debe ser envidia.

El corazón de Cloud se encogió hasta dolerle. Apenas era capaz de realizar un movimiento, paralizado por aquella voz.

—Ese dolor que tanto ansías que desaparezca sólo lo creas tú apegándote a tus "amigos". Sabes que no dudarán en matarte... Sí, a ti, enemigo del planeta, portador de mi sangre.

—Cállate... —espetó Cloud mientras la voz de Sephiroth seguía atormentando su débil estabilidad.

—No mereces el perdón —concluyó con una risa contenida—, ni siquiera después de haberles salvado. Siempre serás mi sombra, Cloud. Cumple el cometido por el que fuiste creado.

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y tanto fue así, que la oscura ilusión se desvaneció como humo frente a sus ojos. Su propia voz lo había despertado de aquella pesadilla.

Con el cuerpo echado hacia delante en su propia cama, Cloud sintió sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, el corazón marchando desbocado dentro de su pecho y su cuerpo envuelto en sudor. Se suponía que debía tranquilizarse al recuperar el sentido de la realidad, resguardado en las paredes de su habitación, pero por desgracia él mismo no podía huir de sus propios pensamientos y pesadillas, las cuales se habían reiterado sin pausas.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, a la espera de que su cuerpo recuperara su estado normal. Su mano derecha se situó en el brazo contrario y presionó con levedad. ¿Cuánto más duraría aquello?


End file.
